User blog:Swimswimfruit/The heroes arrive
Owari is still seated on his flaming throne. He can't stop laughing, everything has gone really good until now. A huge armada of ships can be seen in the horizon, and they are slowly getting closer. Lavi: So, Owari-sama. What will we do? Shall we sink them before they get here? Owari: No. We still have that to show off, don't we? We need an army to crush. Lavi: Fair enough. Anything we could do right now? Owari: Relax. The sun has just set... It's a nice time of the day... A calm breeze is making this evening pleasant. Owari suddenly has an idea. He stands up suddenly, and looks at Connor. Owari: Hey Connor, I just realized I forgot about a very significant detail. Connor: You missplanned something? How can that be? What is it...? Silience for a few seconds. Owari: *Sweatdrops and comical body posture* If night comes now, we won't be able to see well. Venator and Doyle facepalm strongly, dissapointed by Owari's follishness. Goro I guess you do have Magnus' playfull side too. Owari': Anyway, wanna help me out? Connor: I guess you want my fruit powers? Owari: Yeah, it'd be easier. Owarii uses his telkinesis and lifts himself and Connor up high. Owari then unseathes his swords, and looks at Connor. Owari: In my swords as you knwo I store materials with my atomic shrinking devices. I do have quite the ammount of a special oil that burns for a lot of hour... Can you light it up well enough? Connor: I'm the Burning Back... There is nothing I cannot burn. Owari: Well said. Owari swings his swords around, and with his powers spreads the amazing ammount of oil all aroudn the place. Connor the sends out pillars of fire, and the result is marvelous. Rings of fire are generated around the perimeter of the island, as well as the mountain's base. The both land, and sit back again. Owari: And now we wai...Ooooh?! A white blurr can be seen, though only those with a keen eye notice it. Suddenly, nobody can access their Kenbushoku haki/ Owari: I can't use Kenbushoku...Ahou Haki! Owari grins, and instantly stands up, unsheathing his swords. He feels the currents of the wind change, and focuses his hearing ability, locating the threat, barely managing to react. Out of almost nowhere, a huge mass of black strikes Owari with amaxing force, sending him flying away. The blurr stops there, and splits up into two seperate beings. A black box appears beneath the man. He is wearing a suit, has his long black hair tied in a ponytail, and white flames leap all around his body. Shiro no Marcus: Ex- Yonkou, Protector of the Title "Pirate King", captain of the Ahou Pirates. Marcus: Yo... Force. Everyone smiles in excitement, especially Lavi... They know the party started. In an instant, Connor and lavi appear infront of Marcus, attacking with their fists. The man reads them like a book, and dodges, striking back with two kicks of his own, that pack quite the punch. Just as he takes a step back, Marcus realizes he has to dodge again. He dodges backwards, matrix-style, only to see Venator's kick fly above him with amazing speed and power. Marcus backflips away, only to get into Cello's reach. Cello: Welcome, Shiro no. You are the first. Cello brings down his two arms at Marcus, and hits him, planting him on the ground, leaving cracks on the rocks as well. Owari flashes to the place of the action, and looks down on the fallen Marcus. Owari I guess the whole brofisting thing only works with my other half? Marcus instalty stands up, and flashes infront of Owari. Marcus: Yeah. You only get a fist to the face. Marcus raises his fist, and thrusts it at Owari's face, but the man blocks with a masterfull strike, attempting to strike back too. Marcus dodges all incoming strikes from Owari, but suddenly finds that Owari must have tempered with his nervous system, as his one leg doesn't respond. Owari: Let me go first. Owari throws a punch at Marcus' face, but something amazing happens. Just before the fist reaches the man's face, a red line pierces Owari's forearm, leaving a burning mark and a hole that hurts like hell and pushing Owari a bit, making him miss. A golden gun's barrel can be seen smoking. Burning Red. Venator appears besides Marcus, and opens up a strong Hunt, stunning Marcus for a good while. Just as Owari gets an idea of what happened, he hears Goro's scream. Goro: GAAAAAAAAH! Everyone turns around, to see what happened, and are left in shock... Pure molten manga can be seen on Goro's left arm. Doyle: I'm sorry. Doyle dashes at Goro, takes out a medium sized blade out of his sleeve, and slashes, cutting the man's arm off. Doyle: You would have died if I hadn't done that. Doyle then takes out a shot, and injects Goro with it. Doyle This should keep you stable for now... It's an illegal healing factor that mimicks cancer cells' growth rate on damaged tissue such as this... It'll probably stop when it's safe for you.. Goro drops on the ground, fainting. Another gun can be seen, and a man with a grin blows the steam that came out of it. Magma Shot. Owari: FUCK! How smart of you, Marcus! To come here first, and deprive us of our Kenbushoku! He turns around quickly. Owari: They are here. I wanted to welcome them with love, but they bring me pain on the first go. Owari no Hiken: Owari faces the armada that was coming at them, and draws his swords. Ookami Tenga (God wolf heaven fang) Owari simply launches two flying slashes that spread out as he wants them to with telkinesis... In a matter of second, the threat to the whole armada is immimnent... Every ship could be sliced in half. Kira's Vengeance! Barbar Roar! Timeless Slash! Glass Line! Wolf Steel! Five people jump off of a ship that was hidden behind a few big ones, and swing their weapons down, breaking the flying slash into tiny pieces, saving the armada. Muramasa: That ain't happening, Owari. Before Owari could even react, the sky turns dark... It gets filled with countless blades, all pointed at him. As he understands that another one has joined the game, a few long blades are all spawned around him, but behind them, there is a simple mechanism that resembles that of a gun... The last blades are fired, and pierce Owari's legs, pinning him to the ground... Crimson Steel Hell. In another instant, the sky of metal is dyed crimson as the blades are covered in a burning crimson flame. Before the Force could react, all that is launched at Owari... Who, still in Soul Burst, does not fallter. BRING ME SOMETHING SERIOUS, MUGEN! Owari moves his arms quickly and powerfully, and crushes the blades into tiny dust pieces that fall into the ocean or on the island, covering it. This is the serious part... Owari just finishes with the last swords stroke, and his kenbushoku haki is still affected by Marcus' ahou flame. He watches as two huge pairs of wings fly at him at a speed of mach 10. FULL CONTACT BULLET!!! Crow, in his hybrid mode, appears in front of Owari, having broken the speed barrier multiple times, and launches his haki imbued sharp claws at the demon's face, aiming to ravage it. The sound of metal clashing is heard. Cello managed to reach in front of Owari, and place his gigantic forearm infront of Owari's face, protecting him. However, Cello himself has a shocked impression on his face... As we see five tiny blood drops on his white sleeve... Cello: pierced my skin? Owari: LAVI! QUICKLY TAKE MARCUS AS FAR AS YOU CAN AWAY FROM US! Lavi: Roger! Lavi grabs the semi-concious Marcus by the head, and uses the strongest of his leg power to fash away to the other edge of the island, where the Ahou Haki's effect is minimized. Crow flies away, and lands on the Mugen's ship deck... Owari finally sees the whole picture... The armada that was coming was indeed the armada of the united nations that chose to face Owari... However, the nations also chose to trust the hands of the crew that recently played the deciding factor in brigning down Shir's army. 'Owari: Well played... Let the games begin... WELCOME, HEROES!!! Category:Blog posts